New Game
by cvprincess2388
Summary: In which Kuroo visits Kenma from college and they get frisky. And the author really loves the nickname Kitten


Kenma didn't hear or take note of a certain college student standing at his doorway. Kuroo didn't mind, they had a week to spend time with each other. Kuroo continued watching the cute setter, clad in one of Kuroo's shirts, his milky collarbone teasing the taller boy. Kenma was still focused on his game, his purple cat shaped headphones placed firmly over his ears and his eyes glued to the screen.

Kuroo walked over to the smaller boy sitting as his desk, and as quiet as a cat peaked over his shoulder. The bedhead boy watched the screen, seeing a light haired boy locked into a passionate kiss with a blonde guy.

 _Ohohoho, so_ _ **this**_ _is what is keeping Kenma's attention!_

Kuroo's breathing hitched slightly when Kenma's golden eyes suddenly flicked to him.

"Kuro.. You came earlier than I expected." Kenma stated, his attention already back to the dirty actions on the screen.

"I decided to catch an earlier train, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Kuroo responded earnestly, placing a soft kiss on Kenma's neck. Kenma's cheeks colored a soft rose color and his fingers stuttered on his PSP.

"Yea.. I missed you too." Kenma muttered softly, finally pausing his game to turn towards Kuroo.

"Awww my kitty!" Kuroo exclaimed, scooping up the other boy princess style before balancing him against the wall. Kenma didn't protest, he really had missed Kuroo, and now that he has the chance to be with him he wasn't going to waste it.

Kuroo dipped his head down a bit to capture Kenma's lips in a long awaited kiss. Kenma's rose petal lips moving softly against Kuroo's chapped ones. Kuroo soon got too impatient and sneakily forced his tongue inside of Kenma's mouth, coaxing a slight gasp from the smaller boy.

The kiss turned wet and heated, both tongues sliding against each other smoothly. Kuroo took one hand off of Kenma's hip while the other held one with bruising force. The free hand snuck down to palm the front of Kenma's short shorts, and Kuroo smirked when he felt how hard Kenma was.

Kuroo broke the kiss and started sucking bruises on to Kenma's slender neck.

"So hard already Kitten?" Kuroo asked, nibbling on Kenma's ear before moving back to his neck and sucking particularly hard on Kenma's pulse.

"Kuro.. No mar-marks remember?" Kenma tried to reprimand, but it didn't hold much power while he continued to hump Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo hushed him with a slight squeeze to Kenma's bulge, forcing another moan from the blushing boy.

"Just think of them as reminders. To remind you who you belong to, and everyone else. Especially that damn Lev." Kuroo grumbled, the thought of his former kouhai still hitting on Kenma boiled his blood.

"Kuro..." Kenma whimpered, Kuroo's possessive voice making his thighs tremble.

"I got you Kitten." Kuroo placated, placing his large, rough hands under Kenma's thighs to carry him over to Kenma's bed. Kuroo gently dropped the younger boy on to the bed, following after him momentarily.

Kuroo grasped the hem of Kenma's shorts, groaning out loud when he noticed Kenma's lack of underwear.

"Damn baby, you're really trying to kill me today, aren't you? Or was that game making you feel a little horny? Were you playing with your tight little ass before I came Kitten? Did you come without me like a bad boy?" Kuroo questioned, teasingly touching the tip of his finger to Kenma's cock, smearing around the precum at the top. He gathered a bit on his finger before tasting it for himself.

"As sweet as ever. What does my sweet Kitten want?" Kuroo asked, trying to coax Kenma's sexy begging voice.

"Ku-Kuro..." Kenma continued to whimper at Kuroo's teasing touches.

"Well if you're not going to use your voice, might as well use that mouth for good use eh?" Kuroo remarked, finally pulling down his shorts as well. Kuroo grasped Kenma's long hair and pulled it towards his boxer covered cock.

Kenma started nuzzling the straining dick desperately, his hands itching to uncover Kuroo's cock.

"Go ahead Kitten, suck my cock." Kuroo commanded, pulling Kenma's hair slightly.

Kenma's hands shot up towards Kuroo's briefs, tugging them down the taller boy's thick thighs. Kuroo's cock sprung out, dark red at the tip and hard as rock. Kenma licked his lips before grasping Kuroo at the base. The smaller boy gave a few smooth strokes upwards, aided by Kuroo's precum before wrapping his red, swollen lips around the head of Kuroo's cock.

Kuroo threw his head back with a groan at the feel of Kenma's hot, wet tongue licking up his precum and teasing his slit. Kenma speed up his ministrations, one hand stroking Kuroo's cock and the other palming his own dick. Kuroo caught sight of Kenma's other hand and pulled Kenma's head back by his dyed hair.

"Uh uh uh, you don't get to touch yourself. You don't get anything until you ask for it Kitten." Kuroo tutted, watching the gasping Kenma move his hand away.

"Good Kitten, now stop teasing." Kuroo praised, before forcing Kenma to take in his half hard cock.

Kenma gagged a bit in surprise before moving his head off again.

"Kuro.. it's so big..nmn and it's getting bigger..." Kenma shuddered, kissing the tip softly before finally taking in Kuroo's length.

Kuroo gave a few thrusts into Kenma's pliant mouth, enjoying the little gasps that Kenma would give when he was too rough.

"You like sucking my cock Kitten? Are you thinking about how good it's going to feel inside of you? Just look at your face, you're so greedy for it." Kuroo smirked, drinking in the sight of Kenma bright red face and his swollen lips, bobbing his head so eagerly.

Kenma pulled off after a few minutes of sucking and started to babbled, "Please Kuro, I want your cock, please please ple-"

"Where do you want it baby? Show me where you want my cock." Kuroo interrupted, one hand holding the base of his cock and the other resting on top of Kenma's head.

Kenma turned around, his ass facing Kuroo, and moved his arms behind him to spread his cheeks. Kenma looked over his shoulder at Kuroo, begging with his eyes.

"Kitten's perverted hole is twitching so much, do you want my cock that bad?" Kuroo teased, his thumb pushing slightly at Kenma's greedy hole. Kenma whimpered, his ass bucking towards Kuroo's hand. Kuroo moved away his hand before offering his fingers to Kenma's drooling mouth.

"Make them nice and wet Kitty." The taller boy commanded, moaning at Kenma's desperate sucking.

When his fingers were wet enough, he slipped his hand out of Kenma's mouth and traced one of Kenma's pert nipples with his slicked fingers. Kenma gasped as Kuroo rolled his red nipple between two wet fingers, and bucked his hips, hoping to get some sort of friction on his cock.

"Oooo, you seem more sensitive here today. Haha, I guess you haven't gotten used to it yet?" Kuroo leered, switching to the other nipple briefly before stroking Kenma's cock. Kenma gave a pained moan, his cock twitching and precum spilling freely.

"You're so adorable kitten~" Kuroo crooned, moving his hand before Kenma got too carried away. His slick fingers finally made it to Kenma's ass, one hand kneading Kenma's flushed cheek and the other rubbing his hole.

"This part of you is much more honest, just look at how greedy it is." One finger breached Kenma without hesitation, burying itself inside the smaller boy immediately.

"Are you feeling good?" The finger thrusted back and forth with little difficulty. Kenma gave little noises of pleasure, his head pushed deep into the sheets and his hands opening and closing desperately.

"Kitten, you're not letting your voice out huh? I guess I'll just have to force them out." And with that, Kuroo added a second finger, scissoring them together. Kuroo kept forcing his fingers forward until he felt that sweet spot inside Kenma, making the younger boy arch his back and cry out.

"KUROO!" Kenma exclaimed, his mouth wide open and panting for dear life.

"Doesn't that spot feel good?" Kuroo growled, thrusting his fingers against his prostate with no mercy.

When Kenma started making continuous little cries, Kuroo knew it was time to get onto the main course. Kuroo slipped his fingers out before grabbing the little bottle of lube under Kenma's bed and slicking his cock moved away from Kenma, sitting up with his broad back to the wall.

"Come on Kitten, come get what you want." Kuroo encouraged, one hand holding his cock still for Kenma.

Kenma followed instructions and straddled Kuroo's lap, facing the older boy. Kenma started slow, picking himself up with shaky thighs before leisurely settling down. After a few more thrusts at that pace, Kuroo got impatient and gripped his hips bruisingly before forcing the boy to bounce on his cock faster.

"Drop your hips all the way down." Kuroo asserted, and Kenma followed his directions, like the good kitty he is, and started fully bouncing, both hands on Kuroo's strong shoulders for support.

"Kuro, Kuro.." Kenma chanted, his hip stuttering once or twice before Kuroo stops him.

"Don't come!" Kuroo growled, stilling Kenma's hips and grabbing his outstretched arms by the wrist. Kuroo dictated Kenma to lay on his stomach, still holding his wrist above Kenma's head captive.

"Since you riled me up, I'll make sure to investigate every inch of your body thoroughly." Kuroo promised, before thrusting his thick cock back into Kenma's inviting hole.

"Mhn. Kitten's insides are squeezing me... so tight." Kuroo continued with a series of short, hard thrusts, knowing that Kenma wouldn't be able to hold on for too long.

"Kuro.. I'm going to co-come, Kuroooo" Kenma drawled before spurting hot cum onto his own stomach. He clenched down on Kuroo and babbled nonsensically, liking the oversensitivity.

"Sorry, I'm not done yet, just a bit more Kitten..." Kuroo reassured the still babbling Kenma, speeding up his thrusts as he felt himself coming to the end as well.

"Here it comes baby, take it a-all" And with two more short thrusts, Kuroo spilled inside of Kenma. The shorter boy gave a tiny moan at the sensation and relaxed into the soiled sheets as Kuroo removed his cock.

"Shit, I really came a lot inside of you..." Kuroo muttered in slight amazement while moving from the bed to retrieve a wash cloth. Kenma made a slight noise of agreement and didn't stir again until he felt the cold wetness of a wash cloth.

Kuroo cleaned the cum off of Kenma before laying besides him and spooning the setter.

"Well we still have a few hours before your parents come home. I want to see how many times we can do it." Kuroo admitted with a soft kiss to the love bites on Kenma's neck.

Kenma gave a tired smile before falling asleep with the warmth of Kuroo behind him.


End file.
